kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Makava
Makavalalokamagine "Makava" Lypbynopbolus (Numbuh 4 Feet) is the 9-year-old daughter of Ava and Kweeb in Gamewizard's universe. She is half-Glomourian and half-Kateenian, but lives on Aquaria. She is a dual swords expert in the New GKND. Her brother is Vweeb, and they are friends with Tronta and Arianna Dunfree. Her Negative is Avakam, who much prefers guns. Nextgen Series When Ava and Kweeb got married, they agreed their first child would be tiny like Kweeb, and their second would be regular sized, and since Makava was the secondborn, she was born regular-sized. When bullies pick on her older, but much smaller, brother, Vweeb, she gets angered and kicks their butt. She loves playing with her brother and likes to help him get around places, since he's so small. Seen in a flashback in Sector SA, Makava poses as a boxer in a back-alley bar, where she fights Morgiana and gets captured by the Collector, who took note of her being a Kateenian/Glomourian hybrid. Makava kisses Morgiana to make her understand English. Makava is locked in Collector's Museum, but she had snuck Vweeb in and escapes with his help. They rescue Morgiana and take her to Earth, where she would join the KND. In "Alien Mother's Day", Makava witnesses Vweeb hide under the couch from their mother. When Ava comes looking for him, Makava asks if she checked under her nose or between her toes. When Ava finds Vweeb, Makava learns they were just playing Hide-and-Seek, while she thought he was in trouble. In "Valentine's Day", she received a Valentine card from a secret admirer, saying how "She's dissected his heart and stole his mind." In The Son of Evil, Makava and Vweeb helped Cheren and the others go after Nerehc Onu in the Canyon of Miracles. In Operation: SCARY, Makava dressed as a Rito for Halloween. She became a Rito for real when the Curse of Monsters was spread. In Viridi's Last Stand, Makava was playing Frisbee with Tronta when Nebula gave them the mission to follow Viridi's Forces to her homeworld. They are shrunken by Vweeb as they stow away on a crate of Nightmare substance, shipped for Viridi's world. They are knocked out by a flash and wake up on a jungle planet, which turns out to be Flora. When Sector W arrive, they all take Sappo and Gibli's ship to GKND H.Q., as they discover the location of Viridi's factory. They are carried by Cheren Uno as they enter the factory, encountering Viridi and the brainwashed Arianna. Makava and friends had to battle Arianna, still tiny, in which Makava prevailed most in the fight before she entered Arianna's mouth, stabbed her uvula, and was knocked out when Arianna barfed. In Sector JP, Makava signs up for the Girls' Boxing Tournament on Earth's Moonbase, with Arianna as her trainer. She is defeated by Lin Beifong in her first match. When Arianna expresses her faults as a trainer, Makava replies that it's not a high moment for her, either. In Sector SA, Makava dresses as King K. Rool and is alongside other members of "Fake Team Gnaa" during the invasion of Roguetown. In Operation: NECSUS, Makava and friends are given the task of escorting Caesar Clown to Galactic Council H.Q.. Coruscant is invaded by Drophyds, but before they could make it to the H.Q., the group is attacked by Vendra and Neftin Prog, and knocked out. Team Vweeb, except Vweeb, is later taken to Galaxia Elementary, but they're saved by Sector V who then takes Makava to Planet Glomour. Because of Glomour's war with Kateenia, Makava is hated by the citizens except Liaziana. When Nebula and Bender come to Glomour, Makava joins them in going to Lia's treehouse, then accompanies them to St. Percy's Asteroid for the peace-making. When the war ensues, Makava and Chris Uno battle Aurorra Bane and John Fett, and defeat them. Nebula then shrinks Makava and has her defeat Liaziana at her smaller size, and Makava does so easily. Following Dimentio's defeat, Makava and Liaziana battle their brother/cousin in training, as Vweeb learns Kateeny Style Combat. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Makava accompanies Vweeb and Tronta to rescue Arianna from Mom's ship, after she attacks Ted Wassanasong. They are minimized by Vweeb as they sneak into the prison hold, and on her request, they take Arianna to Ted's medical room to look for any secrets. An unseen bug is crawling under Ted's clothing, apparently forcing the sickened Ted to stand and proclaim he's okay. They escape the vessel and return to Makava's Heart Star as she drives them away. While Arianna is making her speech on Galactic News, Makava is reading a book and not looking, but she was inspired by her friend's speech. Makava pilots the Heart Star as her friends fly to Golfing in the Stars to rescue Celebi, but her ship is caught by an attraction beam. They fight their way through the golf park, in which Makava handles most of the golfing puzzles. They reach Chane Wassanasong's room and disable the attraction beam, leaving Tron to fight him while the group flies to Orbital Auditorium. Makava crashes her ship through the large window, and holds Cindy Wassanasong back while Arianna attacks Ted. Ted is revealed to be possessed by a Dark Leech, and sends his Scyther and Scizor Pokémon out as Makava battles them with Vweeb's help. She comes victorious, and the Dark Leech is later beaten. They witness the Encyclopod's awakening, and listen to his speech before he leaves. Ted thanks the children for saving him, and they go to celebrate at Golfing in the Stars (which now no longer threatens the nonexistent Violet System). In Seven Lights: The Last, Team Vweeb battles Shinigami Zeref in the Planet Tree. During the Assault on Casino Castle, Team Vweeb struggle to defeat Dark Oak, but when the Metarex is easily crushed by Emily Garley's metalbending, the team vows to never speak of this. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Makava participates in The Footrace, where she unknowingly steps on a Minish on the slide (who luckily survives). In the future, Makava marries Artie Gilligan and has a son named Marty Gilligan. Her brother marries Arianna and have a daughter named Lily. Battles *Makava and Vweeb vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Makava (in Heart Star) vs. Phosphora. *Mini Makava, Tron, and Vweeb vs. Arianna (brainwashed). *Team Vweeb vs. Vendra and Neftin Prog. *Makava and Chris vs. Aurorra Bane and John Fett. *Mini Makava vs. Liaziana Arkhasemia. *Makava and Liaziana vs. Vweeb and Minksiminnian Iyptonocuo. *Makava vs. Scizor and Scyther. *Team Vweeb vs. Shinigami Zeref. *Team Vweeb vs. Dark Oak. *Everyone vs. Lord English. *Field Day! **The Footrace. Relationships Ava Ava is Makava's mother. She shares her matriarchy side. Kweeb Makava is closer to her father, like Vweeb is closer to their mom. She likes to play with her tiny father. Vweeb Vweeb is Makava's older, but very little brother. She likes to play with him and help him around. Arianna Dunfree Arianna is one of Makava and Vweeb's friends. Makava knows of their crushes on each other. Chris Uno At one point, Makava and Chris had to fight together, just as their parents did when they were young. Appearance Makava has black eyes, black hair in a ponytail, a small antenna sticking out in the middle of her hair, yellow skin, no ears, a purple shirt and skirt, a brown belt for her swords, and brown sandals. When she goes swimming, she wears a purple two-piece. Gallery South Park Makava.jpg|Makava in South Park style (no antenna). Personality Makava is a rather playful girl who cares about her family, always willing to defend for her brother or help him get around. She also shares her mother's matriarchy side, being the second-tallest of the family. She expresses her mother's sense of pride, and is a fierce fighter. Makava's dream is to study Exo-linguistics and know the mechanics of many languages. Abilities Makava wields dual-swords like her mother, though she is a little less proficient at them. Being a half-Kateenian, Makava is a skilled dodger, and this is seen when she has to fight Arianna at Vweeb's tiny size. She is also very fast at dodging, likely a mix of her mother's and father's traits, mainly when she's tiny, as she easily utilizes Tiny Style with her swordsmanship. Like other Glomourians, she can kiss others of a different language and learn that language, and she can summon her swords back to her. However, Makava wishes to know the mechanics of all languages she speaks. She can also pilot the Heart Star like her mother. Makava also has decent skill at golfing, and keeping balance on a giant sphere rolling at incredible speed. Final Smash "Be careful where you step." Makava's Final Smash is Porcuground, where she stabs her swords in the ground to make a bunch of blades pop up around the field, spiking any enemy who steps on them. Stories She's Appeared *Alien Mother's Day *Calm, Cool, and Collected (mentioned) *Valentine's Day *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED (mentioned) *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Sector SA *Down in the Negaverse (Avakam) *Operation: NECSUS *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Avakam) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also does Ava. *Essentially, the two halves of Makava's name are the backwards spellings of Ava and Kami's first three letters. This is more noticeable with her Negative, Avakam. Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Glomourians Category:Kateenians Category:Swordsmen Category:Tiny Style Users Category:GKND Operatives Category:Lypbynopbolus Family